L'Araignée
by Redkunst
Summary: Recueil d'OS- Une soirée comme les autres, une araignée et un baisé. Qui avait cru que dans la tête du rouquin qu'il était une princesse et Harry le prince ?
1. L'Araignée

Titre : _L'araignée_

Résumé : Une soirée comme les autres, une araignée et un baisé. Qui avait cru que dans la tête du rouquin qu'il était une princesse et Harry le prince ?

Disclamair : les personnages sont tous de l'univers de Harry Potter de J. K. Rowling.

_Bonne lecture _

L'Araignée

Hermione, Harry et Ron étaient dans leur salle commune entrain de faire leur devoir de potion -alors qu'il était à faire pour dans deux semaines ! Le trio était donc seul, le reste des Griffondors étant parti se coucher, quand tous d'un coup Ron se leva en criant :

-AAAAAH UNE ARAIGNEE ! VITE !

-où ça ? demanda calmement Harry

-LA ! SUR MON PARCHEMIN ! , lui répondit le rouquin hystérique

Harry voyant la cause des cris de son ami, fit léviter d'un mouvement de baguette l'insecte jusqu'à la fenêtre par laquelle il l'a fit sortir.

Une fois l'araignée hors de vue, Ron se jeta sur Harry en disant :

-merci Ry tu m'as sauvé la vie ! Tu savais que je t'aime ? Nan ? Ah ! Tu es mon sauveur ! Mon preux chevalier, mon …

-t'exagère pas un peu Ron ? C'est juste une petite bête ! , l'interrompis le dit preux chevalier

-JUSTE une PETITE bête ? Un monstre tu veux dire ? Elle a faillie me bouffer !

-elle était juste sur ton parchemin. Répondit Harry d'un air exaspéré

Hermione, elle, regardait la scène mi-amusée mi-attendrie devant tout le cinéma que faisait Ron pour un insecte.

-mais puisque je te dis que tu m'as sauvé ! Tu sais bien que la princesse aime son chevalier ! répliqua le roux

-tu m'aimes toujours quand je sors une araignée, se moqua le brun

Et là, il se passa quelque chose que personne n'avait prévu. Ron posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry dans un tendre baisé auquel le dernier répondit inconsciemment. Hermione regardait les deux jeunes hommes, puis voyant que le baisé devenait de plus en plus passionné et que des gémissements commençaient à se faire entendre, elle les coupa en disant :

-vous savez il y a des lits pour faire ça, et je pense que vous ne voudriez pas que je vois tout…

Les garçons se séparèrent en rougissant, et se mirent à faire leur devoir, comme si les potions étaient devenus la matière la plus merveilleuse au monde en même pas une minute. Hermione voyant leur fausse envie de faire leur devoir en profita pour les faire travailler un maximum jusqu'à ce qu'ils aillent se coucher.

Bien sûr Ron ne dormit pas seul, étant dans les bras du beau brun endormi, il chuchotât :

-Je t'aime mon chevalier…

Avant de s'endormir à son tour. Mais ce qu'il ne saura pas c'est qu'Harry dans son sommeille lui répondit :

-Moi aussi princesse…

FIN

Doudine : je sais elle est un peu nul, mais j'y peut rien elle l'idée à pousser alors que je lisais un truc et j'ai voulu l'écrire …

Ron : nan mais n'apporte quoi toi ! MOI une PRINCESSE ?

Harry : remarque que moi aussi en preux chevalier qui le sauve d'une araignée c'est pas terrible non plus …

Doudine : aaaah vous êtes méchants avec moi :'( je vais le dire a Molly et elle vous punira NA !

Harry/Ron : NAAAAAN !

Doudine *sourire sadique* : si ! Et même que Ron aura pas de dessert !

Ron : bon d'accord « Je suis désolé »

Doudine : qui ?

Ron : « Doudine »

Doudine : bien :D

Bon **Fin du délire** donc :

Si vous souhaitez taper l'auteur, tapez 1.

Si vous souhaitez menacer l'auteur de mille tortures, tapez 2.

Si vous souhaitez encourager l'auteur, tapez 3.

Si vous souhaitez dire à l'auteur de veiller à sa santé (menaces de mort prises au sérieux), tapez 4.

Si vous souhaitez dire à l'auteur qu'elle est merveilleuse (merci les chevilles), tapez 5.

Si vous souhaitez dire à l'auteur que vous voulez une suite, tapez 6.

Pour me dire tous ça lâché des commentaires !


	2. Rêve

Titre : Rêve

Résumé : Ron rêve... il est une princesse et Harry son prince...

Disclamair : les personnages sont tous de l'univers de Harry Potter de J. K. Rowling.

Note : On m'a demandée plusieurs fois une suite au OS L'Araignée. Celui là peut être en être une, alors je le met ici.

_Bonne lecture _

**R**êve

Ron, comme tout le monde, rêve. En soit, cela n'a rien de bien extraordinaire, mais son rêve était, de son avis, très ressemblant à un conte moldu.

En effet, le rouquin rêvait qu'il était enfermé dans un château, lui même gardé par une araignée ressemblant étrangement à Aragog.

Il était en haut d'une tour quand il vit son beau prince charmant tuer l'arachnide et le rejoindre.

Ils étaient face à face, Ron regardant sérieusement son sauveur brun aux yeux vert, quand il dit d'un voix solennel, tout en présentant un mouchoir :

-Je vous offre ce modeste présent, en gage de ma gratitude.

Le brun eu un sourire et avançait sa main pour prendre le cadeau, quand tout se brouilla, le laissant réveiller dans la grande salle et devant une assiette remplie de bacon.

En face de lui, Hermione le regardait d'un air exaspéré totalement gâché par son sourire en coin alors qu'à côté de lui, Harry commençait à lui essuyer délicatement le visage avec un mouchoir ressemblant bizarrement à celui de son rêve.

Le brun voyant la mine un peu perdu du rouquin dit en souriant :

-Quel idée de s'endormir en mangeant son petit déj !

-Oui, heureusement que 'Ry t'a réveillé, sinon tu serais mort étouffé par le bacon ! Renchérit la brune

Ron, pour remercier son sauveur l'embrassa. Y a pas à dire, Harry était vraiment son prince et lui la princesse !

**FIN**

Si vous souhaitez taper l'auteur, tapez 1.

Si vous souhaitez menacer l'auteur de mille tortures, tapez 2.

Si vous souhaitez encourager l'auteur, tapez 3.

Si vous souhaitez dire à l'auteur de veiller à sa santé (menaces de mort prises au sérieux), tapez 4.

Si vous souhaitez dire à l'auteur qu'elle est merveilleuse (merci les chevilles), tapez 5.

Si vous souhaitez dire à l'auteur que vous voulez une suite, tapez 6.

Pour me dire tous ça lâché des commentaires !

**PS : Je laisse quand même en complète vue qu'une suite n'est quand même pas sûr. De plus, si vous avez une idée de thème pour le prochain, je suis toute oui ! Car je ne vais pas rester éternellement sur le sujet Ron=Princesse et Harry=Prince ! ^^**


	3. Belle Princesse

Titre : Belle Princesse

Résumé : Mais jusqu'où cette comparaison ira ?

Disclamair : les personnages sont tous de l'univers de Harry Potter de J. K. Rowling.

_Bonne lecture _

**B**elle **P**rincesse

Cette fois-ci, Ron trouvais que la comparaison avec une princesse était allé trop loin.

-Merlin sauve moi..., gémit-il

-Tu sais, tu peux m'appeler Harry aussi, répliqua son ami en souriant

Lançant un regard noir au brun, il se retourna ensuite vers son reflet.

Après s'être pincé une bonne dizaine de fois, il dû se rendre à l'évidence : Il était bien dans une belle robe rose de princesse, avec un beau petit diadème doré sur les cheveux. Voyant Harry derrière lui, il trouva cette situation très injuste : l'autre était en prince.

-Rappel moi pourquoi je suis habillé en princesse ?, demanda-t-il, au bord du désespoir.

-Dumbledore voulais faire une pièce de théâtre composer entièrement de garçon.

Jugeant Harry de toute sa hauteur (déjà qu'il était grand, là il avait les talons en plus) il se demanda pourquoi c'était lui qui était dans un rôle féminin.

Bien sûr, le cris sur-aiguë qu'il poussa en voyant une araignée et le fait qu'il se cache derrière le brun lors de la distribution des rôles ne lui revient même pas à l'esprit.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, de toute manière de nous deux, c'est toi le plus beau, reprit son ami, tu es ma belle princesse...

**F**in

Hey hey ! Une ptite review ?:D

Et euh... personne n'a de mini défis à me donner pour pimenter mon imagination ?:p


	4. Je te quitte

**T**itre : Je te quitte.

**R**ésumé : Ou comment quitter sa copine sans faire trop de dégât...

**D**isclamair : les personnages sont tous de l'univers de Harry Potter de J. K. Rowling.

**N**ote : Suite à un défi d'Anonymous j'ai imaginé une façon pour Ron de quitter Lavande tout en incluant les mots « Elfe (de maison) », « Survivant » et « livre ». N'étant pas un défi portant sur le couple Harry/Ron je ne mets qu'une seule façon au lieu de cinq. (Bon ok j'avoue, j'avais pas plus d'inspiration que ça mais pour ma défense, comme je l'ai déjà dit, ça ne porte pas sur le couple :p)

_Bonne lecture _

**J**e te quitte

Tout avait été minuté à la seconde prés et Dobby avait été intraitable : tout ce passera bien. Il avait confiance en l'elfe mais maintenant qu'il était à deux doigts de le faire il commençait à avoir un petit doute... après tout, qu'est ce qu'un elfe pouvait savoir sur les ruptures humaines ?

Déglutissant avec difficulté en fermant les yeux, Ron se rappela où il était et avec qui.

Le plan consistait à la quitter dans un endroit où elle ne pouvait pas faire de scandale.

La bibliothèque.

Mais il avait voulu une sécurité pour lui.

Donc avec Harry et Hermione.

Et l'élément indispensable pour le plan.

Lavande.

Il lança un discret regard vers ses amis qui travaillaient et espéra un instant être sauvé puis se tourna vers sa future-ex-copine.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il lâchât doucement la bombe dans l'oreille de la belle puis s'éloigna vivement pour se cacher derrière ses amis. (Bah oui, il était pas suicidaire à ce point) Il crut un instant qu'elle allait pleurer mais à la place elle demanda calmement des explications. Évidement. La seule chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu avec Dobby. Et il faisait comment maintenant ?

Commençant légèrement à paniquer, il poussa un soupire de soulagement quand le survivant prit la parole :

-Tu sais Lavande, c'est extrêmement simple...

Bon début, pensa Ron.

-Tu n'as pas le bon service trois pièces et Ron a jeté son dévolu sur moi.

Moins bon. Tout en jetant un regard noir à son traître de meilleur ami -qui arborait un magnifique sourire- il vit la blonde devenir rouge de colère. Il vit aussi le danger s'approcher et décida de partir le plus prudemment possible. Il se mit à courir quand il commença à pleuvoir des livres dans sa direction, Lavande s'étouffant de colère à force de retenir un cri de pur rage.

Se cachant dans un coin reculé du château, Ron se dit que ça ne s'était pas si mal passé que ça et qu'il devrait offrir une chaussette à Dobby pour le remercier d'avoir fait un plan aussi génial.

**T**he End

_Reviews ? _

_Défis sur notre beau couple ?:)_


End file.
